


Lukewarm

by lol_hobi



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, a mention of smut, i swear like a sailor, its just cute shit okay, shinwon is a whiny bitch baby, sooo much kissing, theres a kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_hobi/pseuds/lol_hobi
Summary: “It’s worth it. That little bitch is gonna get the best birthday gift of his entire fucking life, even if it’s the last thing I do.”-Shinwon is afraid of animals and Wooseok loves catsWoowon birthday au





	Lukewarm

**Author's Note:**

> I know Shinwon's trauma with animals is more about hurting them than anything, but it's just funnier if he's terrified tbh
> 
> (Also Lukewarm is a bop, stan Pentagon)

“Nope. Nuh-uh. I’m not doing this. You know what? I’d _really_ rather die a horrible death than do this. I’m going home.” Shinwon spoke loud enough that his friends _should_ have heard him and been sympathetic, but they continued into the building that loomed before them, holding the door open to him. “I’m not coming in.”

“Oh come on, you giant puss-baby.” Jinho called with a judgmental frown and Shinwon gasped, holding a hand over his wounded heart.

“I have feelings, you know.” He whined, but Hwitaek and Changgu were already running out to drag him in behind them. His “friends” were dragging him directly to hell and he couldn’t do anything to stop it. He was going to have a heart attack.

Shinwon squeezed his eyes shut and tensed up completely, trying not to laugh as he felt his friends attempt to move him further than the first set of front doors. “Yah! You can’t just turn yourself into a rock!” Changgu laughed, pushing Shinwon hard enough that he had to open his eyes to catch himself before he broke his nose against the wall.

“Do you really want to do this?” Hwitaek crossed his arms and Shinwon looked at him with murder in his eyes. “You can’t even step foot in an animal shelter, how the hell are you supposed to ever _live_ with an animal in your house?”

“First of all, it’s not living in _my_ house-“

“You spend a total of _maybe_ 6 minutes away from Wooseok every week, you’re lying to yourself.” Jinho took Shinwon’s hand and dragged him with all the strength in his tiny body.

“_Second_ of all, this one seems… fine. On its own. I just don’t want to be in a building filled with thousands of tiny demons for longer than I have to.” Shinwon spotted a few fenced off areas in the front lobby of the shelter and flinched away, tiny puppy heads peeking over the barriers. “Oh my god, I hate this.”

“Suck it up!” Jinho chirped, skipping with Changgu towards the front desk. They were entirely too excited for Shinwon’s last day on earth. He was sure that the fluffy white dog stalking towards him was going to eat his limbs right then and there. He should have started planning his funeral months ago. “We have an adoption appointment, it should be under the name Ko.”

“Of course!” The lovely receptionist beamed, moving towards a door that lead to the back and holding it open. “Follow me.”

“You okay?” Hwitaek wondered quietly as they filed into the back.

“I’m fine.” Shinwon sighed, looking over cage after cage of little puppies and kittens. He was scared of animals, scared of touching them, scared _most_ of hurting them, but it wasn’t as crippling as it seemed from the outside. He loved being a little too dramatic about it, because it was annoying and he thrived on annoying his friends. “It’s worth it. That little bitch is gonna get the best birthday gift of his entire fucking life, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

“_That’s_ what I was waiting to hear. Weird energy, but you’re doing this for Wooseok! That’s the most important thing, right?” Hwitaek squeezed his shoulder and Shinwon forced a smile, nearly running Changgu over when the younger boy stopped in front of him.

“Oh my god, I want this one. Hyung!” Changgu looked up at all three of his hyungs from the ground in front of a cage and Shinwon rolled his eyes.

“You and Hongseok have _four_ already.”

“The more the merrier!” Changgu whined as Hwitaek pushed him past the dogs to the kittens at the back.

“Shinwon, which one is she?” Jinho called and Shinwon sucked in a breath, walking up to the glass cages with tiny fluff ball kittens in each corner. He pretended for a moment to just search, but Wooseok had been pining over this little lady since the day she was born ten weeks ago, Shinwon hadn’t gone a single day without hearing about her and seeing picture after picture of her from the shelter’s Instagram.

“Right here, Bomi.” Shinwon pointed, the stark white kitten lifting her head as if she’d heard someone talking shit. She glared up at them and Hwitaek snorted.

“She looks like you.”

“Yah, what the hell is that supposed to mean?” Shinwon frowned and glared and his friends dissolved into laughter, pointing at the young man with the exact same facial expression as the kitten. “This is the worst day.”

“You did the paperwork ahead of time, right?” The staff member asked and suddenly the adoption was underway (as if Shinwon hadn’t been planning it for weeks). Everything went so fast and before he knew it, Shinwon was handing his credit card over as his friends piled more and more supplies (clothes and toys, mostly) onto the counter. His hand was shaking at his side where he carefully held a little white box with holes in it. He could feel Bomi shifting around inside of it and it made him want to simultaneously panic and protect.

“Do you think I’ll have guaranteed dick for life after this?” Shinwon wondered out loud, trying not to watch Changgu play with Wooseok’s new baby on the other side of the car.

“I think you already have that.” Jinho winked over his shoulder as he switched lanes, tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the radio.

Shinwon groaned and threw his head back, clearly not over his tantrum. “Goddammit you’re so right.” He whined, cupping his hands around his mouth. “I fucking love Wooseok!”

“Stop yelling!” Changgu gasped, slapping Shinwon’s chest as he cradled Bomi in his lap. “You’re the worst energy to be around.”

“I need my boyfriend.” Shinwon pouted.

“You need a babysitter.” Hwitaek corrected and Shinwon kicked the back of his seat.

“Hyung, you promised you’d spend every single second of my birthday with me and I woke in an empty bed. You have _at least_ two hours to make up for.” Wooseok’s voice greeted the group before he even stumbled into the foyer of the apartment, his long hair mussed up and eyes still puffy with sleep. “Oh, hi hyungs.” He smiled at the sight of the others piling into the house.

“Happy birthday, cutie boy!” Hwitaek tackled Wooseok into the dining table, bruising them both while they laughed softly. Jinho and Changgu surrounded him as well so they could all press their own gifts to him into his grasp.

“Holy shit, you guys didn’t have to-“

“Of course we did, did you even witness Hyunggu’s birthday festival? It’s the least we could do.” Jinho snorted. “But I think it’s all pointless compared to Shinwonie’s gift.”

“Oh?” Wooseok perked up, looking over their shoulders to find Shinwon hovering nervously at the edge of the room. He had a large plastic bag hanging off one elbow, a little white box - that Wooseok had a suspicion was from a pet store – in the other. “Wonnie-hyung, get that ass over here!”

“Happy birthday baby.” Shinwon breathed, very carefully setting the box on the table in front of Wooseok. The youngest’s eyes glimmered as he looked up at his boyfriend, then around at his other hyungs, all of them buzzing with anticipation.

“Open it!” Changgu was nearly bursting at the seams and Wooseok looked at Shinwon one last time before he did as he was told. He had a tendency to be just as dramatic as his boyfriend (they were truly the most insufferable couple) so he laid his hands on the cardboard and looked at his hyungs again. They urged him forward and he cracked the top of the box open, opening it so slowly it seemed like he wasn’t moving at all.

“Jung Wooseok!” Hwitaek whined and Wooseok laughed, opening the box with one swift movement. He peeked in and froze, everything thing falling painfully silent. Shinwon bit down on his thumb and peered down at him, trying to pick up on any hint of emotion. Wooseok didn’t budge, didn’t make a sound, didn’t even breathe. Shinwon’s heart jumped into his throat and he felt heat all over his body, not sure if he should be disappointed or embarrassed or angry. Wooseok had been in love with this cat for months, what was wrong now?

“Wooseokie, hey, are you okay?” Jinho’s voice dripped with concern as he shot forward, the only one who could see the tear that fell from his cheek. He forced Wooseok to look up and Shinwon whined, pushing him out of the way to cup his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Seokie, baby-“

“You didn’t.” Wooseok gasped, finally defrosting to peek back at the kitty.

“I-I did. If you don’t want her we can-“

“You didn’t!” Wooseok shot out of his chair, mouth agape as he nearly knocked Shinwon to the ground. “Holy shit, holy shit, that’s… that’s my baby. That’s my little lady, that’s my daughter!” Wooseok finally sounded excited, but tears were still streaming down his cheeks as he jumped around. Shinwon opened his mouth to say something and Wooseok shut him up immediately, kissing him harder than he ever had. Shinwon melted into him, letting his giant baby kiss him all over his face and his lips and neck and everything else he could reach, laughing softly until he calmed down enough to look him in the eyes. “Fuck you, I love you so fucking much. Sorry, I can’t control my emotions right now, I’m compromised, _fuck_.”

“I thought you were upset.” Shinwon pouted and Wooseok kissed him again, soft and sweet this time. He was going to give Shinwon grey hair.

“I have never been so _happy_. Oh my god, marry me.”

Shinwon rolled his eyes and pushed the youngest back towards his kitten, who was settling down to sleep again. Wooseok whimpered and scooped her up, holding her against his chest. She wiggled around a little bit before standing to nuzzle into his neck, her little paws splayed across Wooseok’s chest like she was hugging him. Wooseok let out a pained sob and pet her carefully as the other hyungs cooed fondly. “But wait, does this mean you’re not gonna spend as much time here?” Wooseok pouted, catching the way Shinwon flinched when he stepped closer.

“No, I love you more than she freaks me out. I think.”

“I don’t want to have to choose between you and her.”

“I don’t want you to choose either, because I know I’ll lose.” Shinwon snorted, sidling up to his boyfriend and reached out a tentative hand. He set it on the kitten’s back and she didn’t even stir, her entire little body vibrating with purrs. “I can… get used to this. It’s okay.”

“Hyungs, I’m really thankful that you came here to wish me happy birthday and help Shinwonie-hyung, but Hyunggu took Yanan and Yuto out on a sightseeing trip so the house is empty and Shinwon has some lost time to make up for-”

“Nope.” Jinho held up a hand. “Don’t continue with _anything_ you’re about to say. We’re leaving. We’re out. Hurry, hurry, _hurry_.” Jinho urged the rest of the group out of the apartment before either Wooseok or Shinwon could say something explicit that Jinho would never be able to forget. He’d already heard enough to scar him for life, he didn’t need to know anything more.

Bomi was a sleepy kitten with absolutely zero fucks to give and even though Shinwon begged to keep her in the living room while they settled their _problems_, Wooseok did not want to be separated under any circumstances.

“_She’s watching us.” Shinwon stop deep throating for the third time to complain and Wooseok laughed, twisting a hand in his hair unforgivingly._

_ “It’s just nature, hyung. She doesn’t give a shit.”_

And so Wooseok spent his 22nd birthday rotating between his two favorite things on the entire planet, his boyfriend and his kitten. Shinwon swore up and down that he was going to spend the rest of his life pretending that the little lady didn’t exist, but Wooseok could see the way he seemed to melt in just a few hours.

“Okay, here’s the deal.” Wooseok perked up when he heard Shinwon speaking in the bedroom, peeking his head out of the bathroom curiously. His roommates had come home to celebrate with them in the early evening (they now had fractions of three leftover birthday cakes in their fridge) and Shinwon had been thoroughly worn out by the end of it, he’d expected the elder boy to pass out the second his head hit the pillow. Instead, he paused brushing his teeth to hear better, Shinwon sitting cross legged in the middle of the bed with Bomi right in front of him. “We’re sharing this big baby boy, now. That means you can have your time with him as long as I can have mine. We have to establish rules, okay?” (oh my god, he was talking to the cat, Wooseok was gonna buST). “Wooseok gets middle. Always. I don’t want you on my side _ever_. Better yet, sleep in your own bed!” Shinwon threw his hands in the air, but he looked at the kitten in silence for a few long seconds before he let out a heavy sigh. “Goddammit, I know you won’t. He’s irresistible, huh?” Bomi tilted her head and let out the softest of meows. “Fine. Agreed. But you’ve got to make noises when you’re walking around, I can’t have you popping up silently around every corner and scaring the shit out of me. I’m a man.” Bomi meowed again and Wooseok nearly sobbed around his toothbrush, startling them both.

“Excuse me, we’re having a serious business discussion here.” Shinwon deadpanned and Wooseok rinsed his mouth as fast as possible, launching himself onto the bed excitedly. “This is seriously unprofessional!” He whined beneath Wooseok’s weight, trying to squirm away. “I sincerely apologize, Bomi, my colleague is usually much more level-headed.” Wooseok only laughed louder and wrapped every limb around his hyung like a clingy python. “You’re suffocating me.”

“I love you so much.”

“Yeah, enough to end my fucking life. That’s _true_ love.”

Wooseok only chased away the remaining bitterness with kisses and when Shinwon was pleasantly placated, he pulled Bomi to his chest, cradling her between their bodies. Shinwon glared for a single second before he cracked a hint of a smile. “Miss Bomi, this is a serious breach of contract. I’m gonna have to sue you for all you’ve got.”

“She’s my daughter and she’s a minor… does that mean you’re suing _me_?” Wooseok gasped and Shinwon forced a steady expression onto his features.

“I’ll see you in court, baby boy.” He spat and Wooseok looked down at Bomi conspiratorially.

“He’s so cute when he tries to act tough, huh?” He whispered into the tiny pink kitty ear and Shinwon snorted.

“I’m not acting-”

“You’re whipped.”

Shinwon pouted, but for some reason he couldn’t really bring himself to deny it. (Goddammit, he was whipped).

**Author's Note:**

> ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ
> 
> comments/kudos are the BEST
> 
> tumblr: lol-hobi  
twitter: b_t_s_huimang


End file.
